One: Choice To Go Back On
by LaurieLover
Summary: The first digimon song fic of a series, this one set to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a lighter take on the song though--no physical abuse. Sora, Taichi/Tai, and Yamato/Matt . Taiora & Sorato!
1. What's Going Down

This fic is based on the song **Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**, and if you haven't heard it I strongly** suggest you ****listen to it before reading**, it's short, only because although you can still understand this **it's much, MUCH better** and more dramatic **when you know the song.**

Also, I'm taking song recommendations if you have any! Please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own the music or the show.

* * *

Matt was in his own world, completely and utterly focused on the music playing from his hands. He loved it when he was like this; everything else just disappeared, all the worry and noise, to be replaced by this simple world of his.

"Matt! Guess what!"

And then his world dissolved.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

Tai and Sora walked towards him happily, and Matt frowned a bit as he looked over his guitar, strumming unconsciously.

_One walk puts the rhythm in my head_

"What?"

"Sora agreed to a date!"

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

Matt looked over at Sora sharply, seeing in her eyes that it was true. But that's not what he saw in her expression.

_I see what's going down._

* * *

These chapters are gonna be short, but don't worry 'cause there's a lot of them 


	2. Cover Up

Firstly, sorry if this short chapter thing is annoying. Secondly, please review!

* * *

Sora shook her head angrily, it was just a date! She reapplied her mascara for the fourth time, roughly rubbing off the smudges her tears made before.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

It's not like she was _dating_ Tai, she was just going _on_ a date. Why did she even say yes to this? She doesn't like Tai like that, and she likes playing with his emotions even less. Next time she'll think before she speaks.

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

Sora punched the sink as another tear rolled down her face. "Stop it!" The doorbell rang, and she wiped her cheek with a gasp, not caring if it looked awful.

She opened the door slowly, and Tai was standing on the other side holding flowers. "Sora," he said quietly. "Thanks for this..."

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

"You're...welcome."

* * *

Hope you're enjoying so far, reviews appreciated!


	3. Feel Better Now?

Tai offered his arm to her, loving the feel of her hands on him.

_Do you feel like a man,_

Sora stared at his outstretched arm for a second, then shook her head quietly. "Tai, I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this..."

Tai's eyes met hers with a jolt. "What? No."

_When you push her around-_

Sora turned around in her doorway, trying desperately not to cry again. "I'm sorry Tai!"

Tai reached forwards, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to turn around. "You promised you would...you promised!"

Sora looked at him for a moment, unable to stand how sad he looked.

"One date."

_Do you feel better now?_

Tai looked away from her crestfallen face as took her hand at the doorway. "Did you have fun?" He tried to convince himself she hadn't jumped the second he'd touched her.

Sora smiled up at him. "Sure, it was nice."

Sure... Tai leaned forwards before he even knew what he was doing, giving her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before turning and running off the porch.

Sora stood there unmoving for a moment before sliding down to the floor, her back to the wall and her face hidden in shadows.

_She falls to the ground..._

* * *

Don't forget to review! Even if there are chapters after this, I can always edit this one. 


	4. Lies Crumble Down

"She didn't want to go out with you?! Then why the hell did you kiss her?!" Matt yelled, and Tai looked horrified.

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

"But -- but she likes me! She was probably just nervous..."

_One day this world's going to end_

Matt resisted the urge to punch Tai. "She doesn't like you. She didn't want to hurt you!" Tai's expression changed rapidly as he realised.

"No..."

_As your lies crumble down--_

Sora looked at Matt as though seeing him for the first time, it'd always been about her and Tai before. But now Matt was being so...he understood. He understood her.

_A new life she has found._

* * *

After this I'm gonna stop making long notes 'cause it reads smoother without them. And still, please review! And I hope the time jumps aren't confusing /


	5. I See What's Going Down

Matt pretended to be involved in his music as she glanced over at him, wondering if he should or not. The third time she caught him looking at her, Sora mouthed 'What?' and smiled at his embarrassment.

Decision made, Matt quickly ripped some paper off his essay and scribbled on it, crumpling it up and throwing the ball at Sora when the teacher looked away.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

Sora opened the note eagerly, a slight frown clouding her face after a moment.

'Sor, can we talk after class?'

That was what Tai had said before...

_Every action in this world bears a consequence_

"There was something you wanted to ask me," reminded Sora as she and Matt left the classroom together.

Matt took a deep breath.

_If you wait around forever you will surely drown_

Tai cast his glance casually over to where Sora and Matt were standing, wondering what they were talking about.

"Do you...want to go out with me?"

Tai's eyes widened.

_I see what's going down._

* * *

Okay I know I said that'd be it for notes but just one more thing - should I make this story all into one big chapter (a one-shot thing), or keep the short chaps? 


	6. Right Again

Sora didn't answer for a beat, looking down at the floor. Should she tell him? It was stupid, but this was Matt. Matt would understand. He always understood.

"I..."

"You're not ready to date after Tai."

Sora sighed in relief, meeting Matt's cerulean eyes once again. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is!" Matt winced inside as he heard how kind he sounded. He knew where she was going, knew what she was thinking, knew that she was wrong.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

"I just need to figure out this thing between me and Tai first, Matt. Maybe I want to date him, maybe I don't, I really don't know-"

Matt interrupted her softly, warmth emanating from his eyes and comforting Sora. "You should figure that out first, yeah."

_Say you're right again..._

Tai couldn't hear what they were saying at the moment, but he'd heard enough to catch on. He strode forward purposely, taking ahold of Matt's shoulder, feeling it tense in surprise.

Matt turned around as fast as lightning, shoving Tai's hand off. "We need to talk."

_Hear my lecture--_

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. She Falls to the Ground

"So she _does_ like me!"

Matt's eyes flashed furiously. "She thinks she does, because you won't leave her alone! She thinks this is what it's like to love someone, she has no idea because of _you_!"

_Do you feel like a man?_

Tai's voice lowered in anger as he glared at his former best friend. "That's a lie-"

"_You're _a lie. Stop forcing her to do what she doesn't want!"

_When you push her around..._

Tai's eyes grew cold. "You have no _idea_ what she wants."

Matt stared at his friend for a moment. "More than you do." He strode forward, pushing Tai aside as he walked away.

_Do you feel better now?_

Behind them came a creaking sound from Sora's chair dragging across the wooden planks as she stood up and ran after Matt.

Tai took her arm as she went by, pulling her back. "Sor, are you free tonight?"

Sora looked at him with shocked eyes, trying to tug her arm out of his grip.

"Tai..."

_She falls to the ground._

* * *

Review! 


	8. This Doesn't Hurt

Sora ripped the picture up angrily and tossed it into the sink, Tai's face becoming distorted in the water.

"I hate him, I hate _this_!"

_Face down in the dirt_

Sora splashed more water on her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't hate it. I don't even care, and if you don't care you can't hate it."

_She said, this doesn't hurt... _

Her cell rang, and as she caught site of the caller ID she picked it up and thew it into the sink too.

"Stop calling me, Tai! _Stop!_"

_She said, I finally had enough!_

* * *

Review please! 


	9. Face Down in the Dirt

In the water her cell phone ran again, but to a different tune. Sora let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she plunged her hand into the sink, drying the device off quickly with her shirt before answering.

"Matt?"

"Are you okay?"

Sora's breath caught in her throat.

_Face down in the dirt..._

"Yeah...yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

_She said this doesn't hurt..._

"Oh...you just seemed kinda distant today, that's all."

Sora bit her nail nervously, marveling at how his intuitiveness would still catch her off guard.

"It's because of Tai...nevermind."

_She said, I finally had enough._

* * *

Almost done! I'm a little worried about the ending though, because it's the same as this verse here. 


	10. Coming Round Again

Matt closed his phone with a snap, a sort of tugging feeling worming its way into him. Something was different about Sora, but in a good way. The way she'd said Tai's name... Matt flipped open his phone again.

"Tai, you'd better enjoy what you have now because it won't last for long."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough--_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Sora."

Matt hung up smiling.

_She's coming round again..._

* * *

This chapter's not that good, huh. Still, review! 


	11. Finally Had Enough!

Sora stared at what she'd done, the picture frame still lying forlorn on the ground. Without looking back she swung open the door behind her, grabbed her jacket and ran out.

Five minutes later Matt's doorbell rang, and when he opened it there was Sora. Not saying a word Matt gestured her inside, locking the door behind her. Turning around to look, he saw tears beginning to fall.

_Face down in the dirt..._

"Oh, no..." Matt nearly whispered as he realised why she was there. Sora wiped her eyes, looking away."Darling, I'm so sorry-"

Her eyes flickered up to him, the strength in them taking him aback. "Don't be."

_She said, this doesn't hurt._

"It had to happen eventually." Sora watched him defiantly, and Matt didn't know how to answer.

"I know...but it's okay to be upset." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and she grabbed his wrist as he pulled away. Catching on, he took charge, pulling her close to him and stroking her hair rhythmically. He let her cry in his arms, waiting until her sobs grew softer and her shaking subsided before speaking.

"Sora, I-"

"So how about that date."

Matt's blue eyes met her auburn ones with a shock.

_She said, I finally had enough!_

* * *

Please review!! And for those of you who did, thanks! I'm checking out those song recommendations, so be on the lookout! 


End file.
